Del odio al amor hay solo un paso
by Claudia Cullen Black
Summary: Se odian, son diferentes pero muy iguales a la vez. El mujeriego y ella rebelde. No son muy diferentes ¿o si? Eso lo veremos despues que se vayan de viajes juntos con sus amigos.


La luz cegadora traspasaba mi ventana pues precisamente eso no fue lo que me despertó. Fue ese sonido alarmante de mi despertador el que me levanto. Mis pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el frío piso de mi habitación para mi esa era una sensación deliciosa, camine a regañadientes al cuarto de baño. Mi imagen en el reflejo reflejaba a una chica de tamaño relativamente normal, de cuerpo delgado pero que no dejaba de ser esbelto, mis cabellos color caoba parecían una maraña a pesar de ser totalmente lacios, debajo de mis ojos achocolatados habían unas grandes ojeras que denotaban las noches que pase sin dormir cómodamente; tome aquel peine que me desenredaba la maraña que tenia cada día al levantarme y lo deslice por mis cabellos hasta que lucieron perfectos, cepille mis dientes como era de costumbre, maquille mis ojeras y aquellas pequeñas espinillas, lave mi rostro para despertarme completamente. Quite mi pijama para cambiarla por mi uniforme de la escuela. Una falda escocesa con una blusa con su respectivo escudo, me coloque las medias con mis mocasines y la respectiva chaqueta negra. Pues mi escuela todavía opta por que usemos esos horrendos uniformes en vez de nuestra ropa. Mi escuela es para personas de clase alta, es conocida aquí en Forks como la escuela para "niñitos" millonarios. A la vista de otros, mi familia es de clase alta pero pues eso es solo una vil mentira, ya que después que Charlie nos abandono quedamos en la miseria. Mi madre Renee como toda una dama de sociedad aparenta ante los demás de que posee una gran fortuna. Resulta que esta es una familia completamente destruida. ¿Cómo sucedió todo? Mi madre engaño a mi padre con Phil un gran hombre de negocios que se hacia llamar su "socio", mi padre se enfado eso provoco su divorcio, a causa del gran despecho de mi padre se caso con Lauren una chica de veintidós años. Tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Isabel, los tres huyeron dejándonos a Emmett y a mi sin padre. En conclusión no supimos mas de el. Mi familia nos dio la espalda por lo que hizo mi madre y todavía mi madre tiene el descaro de andar con Phil en nuestra cara. Mi madre hay que decir que para ella nosotros no existimos para ella solo existe Phil. Mi única familia es Emmett.

-Hola Renee-salude sin ánimos a mi madre y le lance una mirada envenenada a Phil.

Con las mismas me ignoraron como dije para ella yo soy un cero a la izquierda.

-Hola Bella-me saludo Emmett sonriente como todas las mañanas por cierto me llamaban Bella porque mi nombre es Isabella y Bella es como una especie de diminutivo.

-Hola Emmett-le salude con la misma sonrisa.

Hemos pasado por tantas cosas que ya es muy difícil que Emmett y yo discutamos porque por tanta falta de padres nos complementamos mutuamente. Subí al jeep de Emmett como era de costumbre para dirigirnos a la escuela que queda a unos pocos kilómetros. Seguramente Alice y Jacob me están

esperando para que entremos a clases. Ellos son mis dos incondicionales mejores amigos.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!-fue lo primero que exclamo al verme mi hiperactiva amiga.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Jasper nos invito a su cumpleaños!-exclamo dando peculiares saltos que hacían que las vistas se dirigieran a ella.

Jasper es el chico del cual esta enamorada desde que tenemos trece años.

-¿Cuándo es?-pregunte riendo

-¡Mañana!

-¿Dónde esta Jacob? ¿A el lo invitaron?

-Esta con la nueva chica… y si lo invitaron-musito con una sonrisa picara al decir lo primero.

-Necesito buscar a Emmett-tome el brazo de Alice bruscamente para que me siguiera.-¡Emmett! ¡Ahí esta!-señale hacia el-¿Tu vas a la fiesta de Jasper?

-Si, ¿Te invitaron?

-Si-respondí

-¿Hola? No soy invisible podré ser guapo pero no invisible, salúdame-hablo aquel ser que tanto odio llamado Edward Cullen. Es el hombre mas odioso, arrogante, presumido, mujeriego, alcohólico y otras mas de las cuales creo que podría hacer una lista llamada ".Todos los defectos de Cullen". Para mala mía es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y el hermano de mi mejor amiga.

-Hola y adiós Cullen-rodee los ojos a causa del desprecio que siento hacia el..

-Adiós niña hueca

Así nos hablamos constantemente, es muy extraño que no nos insultemos o despreciemos. Desde que lo conozco ha sido, si me preguntan la razón la respuesta seria: Ni idea.

Ya era hora del almuerzo, como era costumbre nos sentamos juntos Alice, Jacob, los gemelos Clearwater, Ángela, Mike y Paúl. Ah casi lo olvido también se sentó la nueva.

-Chicos ella es Jessica-la presento con una sonrisa a aquella chica de cabellos ondulados.

Se sentó justo al lado mío con confianza. Me sonrio con calidez por lo cual se la correspondi.

-¿Quién es el?-me susurro dirigiéndose a Cullen con una sonrisa tonta. ¿Qué le pasa a esa estupida?

-Edward pero no creo que le gustes, no le gusta…-pensé una excusa para que se alejara de el-las chicas altas, lo siento

-Ah… que mal…-bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Aunque creo que a Mike le gustas-le susurre con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima

Un momento… ¿A caso le dije eso a la chica para que se alejara de Cullen? ¿¡Que me pasa? No estoy celosa, no lo estoy. Solo es… que quiero que la pobre chica nueva sufra por ese patan de quinta. ¡Si eso es! No quiero que le rompa el corazón a Jessica.

Este es mi primer capitulo espero que les guste, por favor si les gusta dejen review! 


End file.
